The Colour of Happiness
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: (Poirot Super Short Contest) Aoko ponders on the effect of a little colour.


Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

A/N: Written for Poirot Cafe SuperShort Contest. I've deliberately left off names until the very end, seems to be more nostalgic this way.

Theme: Lipstick

* * *

 **-The Colour of Happiness-**

The first time it was from her mother's dressing table. She had seen how her mother would seemingly pick up a random tube, assess its colour, before applying it on her lips. She hadn't known better but it made her mother look unlike the mother she was used to. She wondered if she too could look like her so, one day when her parents were out, with no one to stop her except from her childhood friend who was more likely to help her instead of hindering her, she sneaked into her parent's room with her ever curious friend. She mimicked her mother, looking at the large selection of tubes and containers, before picking up the one tube she had been dying to try. She applied it on, looked at the mirror, and sure enough the reflection looking back was nothing like her usual self. Her friend laughed and guffawed . So in a fit of retaliation, she tackled him, eliciting a surprised yelp. Using the only weapon at hand, she drew on his lips so that they matched.

So that he would stop laughing.

And he did.

He then went on to say how she did it all wrong and took the tube of colour from her to start drawing on her. Needless to say, when their parents saw them, they scolded the pair in between giggles. Her own mother gave her a talk on not playing with these things until she was older but she still showed her the many different containers on the dressing table. It was one of the very few memories she had left of her mother.

The next time was after she caught a cold for standing out in the rain. She was already sad and in grief after the accident that took her mother away. Her cold only made her more miserable. She knew her father wasn't taking this too well, had been trying to cheer her up. But nothing worked. He could not stay by her side for too long as the police station called him back because of a thief. He had apologized and asked for their neighbours to help take care of her. One look at her had her dear friend running out of her room. She felt even worst when her friend let the front door slam shut. But was pleasantly surprised when her friend presented her a small bag from the pharmacy. It held a single tube of colourless, odorless, lip balm.

"For the chapped skin around the nose." He said, "tou-chan said it works better than the Vaselines. Doesn't wear off when you blow your nose."

He sat by her bedside, entertaining her and easing her pain. She realised how nice his voice was and ended up falling asleep. When she woke up, she felt a lot better and her messy-haired friend laid slump on her bed with cards and juggling balls scattered around them.

The third time she took notice was when their new transfer entered the classroom. The flash of bright colour caught her attention, along with that fabulous figure and flawless skin. Her eyes were drawn onto the plush lips of scarlet red, as she applied the colour on again after gifting one of her admirers. The boy was ecstatic and incurred the wrath of many others. Her childhood friend, sitting beside her during lunch, took one look and scoffed.

"It's a wonder that the teachers haven't caught her for not following the uninform rules."

She proceeded to hit him on the shoulders then reprimand him. If the teachers hadn't expelled him for his antics then the little colour should not be a problem.

When the object of her staring looked at her, she flashed a knowing grin before sauntering over to whisper in her ears. "A little colour makes a lot of difference." She left the small tube on her desk. But when she was about to try it on, her childhood friend snatched it out of her grasp.

"It's unsanitary." He stated as he magicked them away with a puff of smoke. She let out a pout before turning back to her food.

The forth time was for a date. Or more specifically, she forced her childhood friend to go with her to the theme park. She eyed the little tube on the desk. She rarely wore the delicate pink colour, preferring to use the colourless lip balm instead. But this is supposed to be a moment to remember. The day she gathered her courage to confess to him. She put on the colour, looked at the mirror before rushing towards the station.

It had not turn out well. He thanked her for her feelings but gently refused her, saying that he was not worthy of her. Her lips felt dry and she knew she should have gone for the balm instead of the colour. It wouldn't have made a difference.

This time, however, she was dressed in the purest white. The thin gauze like veil hung back as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look radiant." Her messy-haired friend did not bother to knock. She was startled for a second but relaxed when he approached her in his tailored suit. "I'm reluctant to let him take you."

She scowled and was about to scold him when he added "but I know he'll take good care of you."

Her smile softened as she hugged the life out of him. "Thanks." She whispered, eyes misting over.

"Now, now. It won't do to mess up your face." Gently, he lifted her chin to inspect any running colour. "Not a bad job. But there's one thing missing." He produced a plastic tube from his jacket's inner pocket. "A little something for your wedding."

She cradled the little stick. It was the same brand from all those years ago, the one that stood on her mother's dressing table.

"I've chosen a colour that would match you better." He took the the stick, removed the cap. Taking her chin with his other hand, he carefully applied the rosy hue to her lips. "Now you're ready."

She barely held back the tears as she heard her father called it was time.

"Wouldn't want Hakuba to wait now." She was pushed towards the door. "I'll be standing by the alter next to him as the best man so you better not have cold feet."

She nodded, feeling happy as she held the lipstick to her breast. Carefully, she stepped out of the doors and took her father's arms as she began the walk to meet her beloved.

 **-END-**


End file.
